


[podfic] Scenes from A Teen Life (Written by Etharei)

by particularlyexistence



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, First Dates, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particularlyexistence/pseuds/particularlyexistence
Summary: He’s never been in this space before: broad daylight, his cheek throbbing, clothing dirty from the street, and at the same time floating, skin thrumming like he’s using magic; hopelessly, helplessly happy. In which Billy Kaplan, against all expectations and documented statistics, has a boyfriend.[podfic]
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] Scenes from A Teen Life (Written by Etharei)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/gifts), [Nielrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nielrian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scenes From A Teen Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267202) by [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own any characters mentioned. I also don’t own this fic, the brilliance is all with Etharei. The music used is “Drumming Song” by Florence + the Machine.
> 
> Also: This is really old. Like late 2012/early 2013 old. That being said, I still love this and I'm proud of it, so I wanted to share it here. 
> 
> Dedication: For Nielrian, for getting me into Young Avengers and being the best internet-mom a girl could ask for.

Title: [Scenes from a Teen Life](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F267202&t=ZWFiNzJjZDBiOTFmOTA3OGFiY2NkYWY0ZmMwMzIwZDhlOTYxY2U4ZiwwVHlrUDhMWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AbgW-Rm6-xOMU5uhh14fFZw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsaltandpepperbox.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F33729984915%2Fpodfic-scenes-from-a-teen-life-billy-kaplan&m=0)

Pairing: Billy Kaplan [Wiccan]/ Teddy Altman [Hulkling]

Rating: PG

Author: [Etharei](http://etharei.tumblr.com/)

Summary: _He’s never been in this space before: broad daylight, his cheek throbbing, clothing dirty from the street, and at the same time_ floating _, skin thrumming like he’s using magic; hopelessly, helplessly happy._ In which Billy Kaplan, against all expectations and documented statistics, has a boyfriend.

Download:

[mp3 on Mediafire](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.mediafire.com%2Fdownload.php%3Flbff59y8pjuw42o&t=OTEwOTUzNjdkYmUxZjAzMGI0ZWMyZGRiODFlNzRjY2JlOWVjYzA1NiwwVHlrUDhMWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AbgW-Rm6-xOMU5uhh14fFZw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsaltandpepperbox.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F33729984915%2Fpodfic-scenes-from-a-teen-life-billy-kaplan&m=0) [Length: approx. 28.5 minutes]

follow me on [tumblr](https://saltandpepperbox.tumblr.com/)! 


End file.
